1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, particular to a fixing device for adjusting a telescoping arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescoping tubes are constituted by sliding an inner tube over another outer tube and using a fixing device applied to adjust a telescoping length for use and fix the tubes in a position. Therefore, the user can adjust the use length according to his demand to obtain the usefulness and convenience of the product.
However, the prior fixing device for positioning the telescoping tubes is merely operated by lodging a handle in any slot of the inner tube. The handle without any safety design causes the handle to be easily touched due to user's carelessness and incurs an unexpected separation of the handle from the slot. Thus, the inner tube and the outer tube lose their supports suddenly, which makes the user unable to react instantly and causes him to fall or to be injured. The prior art has a poor use safety and needs improvements.